


Like Fathers, Like Sons II

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Fathers and Sons [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest, Slash, Their Family Gets More Complicated But Stays Happy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another family dinner at the Blofisses. And since Percy and Nico added another member to their relationship, Zeus suddenly finds himself forced to attend the dinner too, though he's not really sure why. Not so much for Jason, but rather because he started to feel like Poseidon and Hades are conspiring against him. When he finds out that they're only fucking, well, he's more than willing to join that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fathers, Like Sons II

Title: Like Fathers, Like Sons II – Messed Up Family

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero

Main Pairing: BigThreesome, LittleBigThreesome

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Family dinner at the Blofis-household had been awkward for a while now, but it reached a whole, new level of awkwardness when they caught the Big Three making out in the living room.

 

**Like Fathers, Like Sons II**

_ Messed Up Family _

 

Nico thought family dinner had been awkward before, but since Jason Grace had moved in with him and the Sea Prince, things had reached a whole new level of awkwardness. And the Ghost Prince highly doubted that they could become any more awkward.

He threw a glance at his blonde lover, who was busy talking with Frank. Their sisters were talking animatedly with Sally Blofis about something he did not want to go into any further (he had stopped listening as he heard something about 'Team Jacob'). The Ghost Prince's eyes wandered farther down the table to Paul Blofis, who had surprisingly fast adapted to spending his Sundays with the Big Three, as the four men were currently engaged in a conversation about football.

“Jay, have you seen Perce...?”, whispered Nico a bit confused.

“Uh...”, the blonde blinked and looked around. “I haven't noticed that he left...”

“What kind of boyfriends are you?”, grunted Frank and rolled his eyes. “I at least listen to my girlfriend and would remember when she says that she'll fetch her brother.”

“You're so cute when you're all 'you two are morons'”, grinned Hazel next to him and kissed him.

“Cute is the wrong word, but I do like that too”, smirked the head huntress broadly.

“Why didn't Tyson come with you, Poseidon?”, asked Paul curiously.

It had taken them some time, but they had overcome the politeness and finally settled with what Sally Blofis had wished for. Being familiar with each other. She smiled softly.

“He went on a walk with Ella and Mrs. O'Leary. You know them, they tend to forget the time”, sighed the Sea God and shook his head.

“But I'm hungry and I would appreciate it if they would arrive soon”, sighed Frank.

As if on queue, the door bust open to reveal the cyclops, the harpy, the hell-hound and the Sea Prince. Percy looked more than exhausted, he had most likely tried to keep up with the three hyperactive creatures. And failed.

“Hey, babe”, grinned Nico and stood, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

The green-eyed demi-god smiled up at him and kissed him, letting the Ghost Prince guide him to the table and sit him down between both Jason and Nico.

“Hey, Jay”, whispered Percy and leaned over to kiss his other boyfriend.

“You know what I hate about those family-dinners?”, whispered the Roman into his ear. “That you're always too exhausted for sex later on.”

“Jason!”, hissed the son of Poseidon and blushed furiously. “No such words at my mother's house!”

“Is he being a perv again?”, asked Hazel with sympathy. “You should have seen him and Nico earlier. Are they always that horny?”

“We're teenage boys. It is out duty to be horny”, snorted her brother and shrugged.

“Silence now, please. I do not wish to hear this!”, declared Zeus with a glare.

His brothers chuckled at that and ignored it otherwise. The head of Olympus kept glaring. He was not pleased with this and he briefly wondered why he attended those gatherings anyway. Hera always denied him sex the day before and after those, because she was so furious that he not only spend a whole afternoon with his two illegitimate children, but also in close proximity with a mortal woman. The facts that he didn't harbored an interest for the former lover of his brother and that Sally Blofis would never be unfaithful to her husband seemed to be of no interest for Hera. Though somehow, in a twisted kind of way, he enjoyed this one day per month. It was what the gods on Olympus never had. A real family get together. Because with the gods those always ended with fighting and screaming. But here, in this house, with their demi-god children, it was nearly... normal. Here he even got along with his brothers. Though he had noticed that the two seemed way too friendly with each other anyway. It was disturbing. They used to fight with each other just as much as he did with them. He made a mental note to investigate that further later.

 

/break\

 

The dessert would take another half an hour at least, Hazel and Thalia were helping Sally in the kitchen, while Frank was in the garden, trying to help Tyson to calm the frightened harpy and the crazy hell-hound down, because while one was being chased by a cat, the other was chasing said cat. Percy had been swept off his feet by Zeus' son, which he did not enjoy seeing as he knew the implication done by that. Jason had run off to the Sea Prince's room, closely followed by a way too eager son of Hades and the three of them had not been seen since then. The Lightning God tried not to think of what his son was doing with the other two boys at the moment, instead concentrating on Paul Blofis, who had offered him scotch and cigars.

“Believe me, the only way to get those pictures out of your head”, had the mortal muttered.

Zeus had to say, this man was quite the good company for being a mere mortal. Somehow he was glad that the former lover of his brother had found true love. He knew fully well how easy the gods could break a mortal's heart, remembered still how Thalia's and Jason's mother had lost it.

“Perhaps I should go and check on the women”, smiled Paul and got up to go to the kitchen. “You should check on your brothers. I don't trust the silence.”  
“Neither do I, my friend”, muttered the Lightning God and got up to do as suggested.

He left the study to go to the living room. It truly was too silent. That his two brothers weren't fighting, that one wasn't new, but there weren't even voices heard at all. Something was off there. Perhaps they had managed to kill each other silently. Or they had just gone and left. Though he doubted that, because the strawberry-cream of Sally Blofis was one of the most delicious things Zeus had ever tasted. Opening the door and sneaking in without making a sound... He couldn't believe what he saw.

Poseidon was laying on his stomach on the couch, his fingers clawed into one of the cushions, biting it with his teeth to suppress any sound. Their brother was right behind the Sea God, gripping the younger one's waist tight, thrusting hard into the green-eyed god.

“So that's the reason you two aren't fighting anymore!”, was the first thing that came to Zeus' mind.

The movement stopped and his brothers stared at him like deers in the headlights. Hades leaned back, pulling out of the middle brother, earning him a disappointed sound from the Sea God, before he too scrambled off to hide himself beneath a cushion.

“Brother”, exclaimed both of them at the same moment, before staring at each other.

The Lightning God blinked for a second, before he started laughing. Two pair of confused eyes stared at him, not knowing if he had lost it completely now.

“Look, we're just... shagging, from time to time...”, started the Death God.

“Yeah. Only on these family meetings”, nodded Poseidon with a slight, untypical blush. “We've had a conversation about... this... and the next time, we did it and... then we did it again. And again... I guess you get my point, right?”

“Why are you laughing, Zeus?”, asked Hades and raised one eyebrow. “Aren't you... mad? You're the smiter and all, aren't you short of sending lightning bolts through our heads?”

“I can understand this”, chuckled the younger god and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking over at Poseidon. “I know how hard it can be to resist the temptation of the untamed sea. I remember quite well how much fun it had been...”

“Wait a second”, grunted Hades, now displeased himself, glaring at Poseidon. “You never told me you ever had anything with our brother!”  
“Well... you never asked...?”, tried the Sea God with a slight shrug. “Oh come on, we're so old, I think everyone of us already had had every single god living on Olympus in one way or the other.”

“No”, objected Hades and Zeus at the same time.

“You mean...”, started the green-eyed god, blinking surprised. “In all that time, you two never...”

“No”, repeated both his brothers again.

There was a spark in Poseidon's eyes as he laid back down onto the couch, turning over onto his back and staring up at Hades, spreading his legs invitingly.

“Perhaps it would settle some of your problems if you would shag?”, suggested Poseidon with a smirk and licked his lips.

“You... What are you suggesting, brother?”, grunted Zeus irritated.

“That we follow the example of our sons?”, smirked the middle brother.

Hades tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand, but his eyes were drawn to that invitingly pulsing entrance in front of him. His hands slowly wandered up and down his younger brother's upper tight, until they reached the waiting hole, his fingers teasingly circling it.

“Your mind seems very much alike your son's”, grunted the Death God curiously.

“What? Don't tell me you two wouldn't want to try it”, purred the Sea God.

A contemplating look crosses Zeus' features and he walked some more steps into the room, taking a closer look at his brothers. The Death God thrust back into their brother's tightness, moaning blissfully. If Zeus closed his eyes, he could still remember that tightness himself. He felt how something started to get a life of it's own and harden. And then he had _that_ view. Hades' ass as the god bend down and thrust harder into the body beneath him. On a whim, he moved behind the oldest brother, letting his clothes disappear in one move.

“What do you think you're doing there, Zeus?”, asked the Death God and raised one eyebrow, looking over his shoulder. “You better not do what I think you're going to do.”

“Why not?”, grinned the Lightning God.

“Because there is no way in my realm that--”, the Death God interrupted himself as he felt his youngest brother gripping his hips.

He had no chance of escape since Poseidon had his legs wrapped around his waist and held him firmly in place. The head of Olympus pushed a single digit into him and started to wriggle it. Hades hissed at the foreign feeling, though the moans from beneath him distracted him.

“Keep thrusting”, growled the Sea God a bit irritated.

Hades snorted and obeyed, fucking his one brother while effectively fucking himself on his other brother's finger. Zeus soon added another and started to scissor them.

“As much as I enjoy this”, moaned Poseidon. “We should probably hurry.”

A grunt could be heard from the Lightning God before he replaced his fingers with his cock, making his older brother groan. The Death God froze for a second to get used to the feeling, but the irritated glares Poseidon threw at him were enough to make him move again soon. At first it was a bit awkward, but Zeus and Hades soon got in sync with their movement, building a steady rhythm, thrusting hard and deep. The Sea God was the first to come, pulling Hades close and biting his neck hard to muffle his scream. Though the bite coupled with his submissive lover's orgasm and the constant stimulation on his prostate were too much for Hades and he too came. But he was unable to be silent and his orgasm was accompanied by hurried steps on the stairs. The moment the door got pulled open was the same as Zeus ejaculated deep within the Death God.

“Dad? I heard you scream is ev--”, asked Nico a bit panicked, but then he froze in the doorway.

“Oh my gods”, gasped Jason behind him wide-eyed. “This was nothing I needed to see.”

The Sea Prince turned around and hid his face in his blonde lover's shoulder, blushing brightly. The son of Zeus and the Ghost Prince were each holding a side of a blanket wrapped around the three of them, with Percy standing in their middle. It was hard to overlook that they were naked.

“Seriously, this is my mother's house”, muttered the Sea Prince and shook his head.

“Well, it seemed you were just as busy as we were so don't preach”, warned his father.

“We're teenage boys!”, objected Percy irritated and turned around again to glare. “And I live here! You're guests. And you're my dad! How can you... in my mother's living room...”

“I would suggest that we delay this whole blame-issue to a later date and get dressed for now before dessert is ready”, suggested Hades with one raised eyebrow.

“Father is right”, nodded Nico, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist to force the older demi-god to follow him.

The three teenagers left for the bedroom again while the gods finally got dressed.

 

/break\

 

Now it was official. This was – by far – the most awkward family dinner in the history of family dinners. Percy was shifting awkwardly because of soreness and tried his best to not look at his father or his uncles. Jason and Nico did their best to focus on something else too. The three gods all looked rather smug, though they did stay silent for the rest of the evening. Frank, Hazel and Thalia were observing the strange behavior of their family, trying to figure out what was going on. If Sally and Paul noticed anything, they pretended not to. The only ones not graced by this were Tyson and Ella, who tried to sneak some of the strawberry cream down under the table for Mrs. O'Leary.

Once the dessert was eaten, the gods excused themselves. Sally was the first to get up and say her good byes, hugging them all shortly and wishing them a nice month.

“I can't wait for next month”, smiled the mortal.

“Neither can I”, smirked Zeus, throwing a glance at his brothers.

“Oh come on!”, groaned the sons of the Big Three flustered.

“Boys!”, chided the woman a bit surprised. “What's that supposed to mean? It's very nice to hear that Zeus is looking forward to our next family meeting!”

The boys blushed and rolled their eyes, though staying silent otherwise.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
